


Beginning of the End?

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Series: I Wanna Fucking Tear You Apart [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Possessive Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal check-up for a Pregnant Stilinski goes from happy to tragic. REALLY fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning of the End?

Stiles Stilinski was pregnant. He wondered how this was his life. He hadn't realized it spoken out loud until he was met with the grumbling laugh. Apparently, his plight was amusing to his alpha werewolf fiancé.

He currently found himself with his bare ass on the cold metal exam table in a certain veterinarian's office. He'd never been so happy and embarrassed all at the same time. He knew it was his own fault, he'd asked Derek for this. There was nothing that could make him regret his choice, but he doubted he'd ever look Deaton in the eye again.

"Are you almost done?" Stiles asked vet.

"Patience is a virtue, Mr. Stilinski," Deaton said.

"Yeah, we'll see how patient you are when you're the one being prodded," Stiles said.

Deaton snorted.

"I don't think I have to worry about that, Mr. Stilinski. I am not an alpha male werewolf's mate."

Stiles rolled his eyes as Derek chuckled from his place in the corner.

Deaton snapped the open end of his latex gloves and Stiles was reminded of a doctor in a sitcom saying “Turn your head and cough.” He snorted at the image it produced and Derek raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“Lie back and relax, Stiles. I need to check your womb.”

Stiles eased back onto the table, laughing hysterically. He had a womb. HE had a WOMB. But he was a DUDE. A dude with a womb. He felt a bit hysterical.

The next thing he felt was Deaton’s fingers breaching him. He wanted to squirm away. He wanted to run to Derek and hide his face in his neck. He wanted to feel big arms wrap around him and keep him safe. He felt totally violated.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. Anything.

He felt big hands on his head, stroking his temples and face. He opened his eyes and stared directly up at Derek. Who’s eyes were alpha red and who’s claws and fangs had elongated. Derek was pissed. Stiles listened hard and was able to hear his heartbeat ratcheting up by the second.

“Deaton, nothing personal or anything, but if you don’t hurry up, I’m pretty sure Derek might claw your face off,” Stiles told him.

Derek grunted in affirmation.

Deaton looked up briefly.

“No he won’t. I’m the only one who knows how to take care of you and the pup,” he said.

Stiles laid his hand on Derek’s where it rested on his right cheek.

“Shh…it’s okay. He’ll be done soon,” he soothed.

Stiles heard Derek’s heart slow and sighed as Deaton pressed further into him. He felt Deaton press upward on his abdomen from the inside.

“There you are,” he said.

Stiles felt him moving his fingers around, what he assumed was, the womb. He moved his fingers, one, two, three times, face scrunched up in concentration. He moved one more time and pressed and Stiles gasped in pain.

“Say hello to your child, Mr. Stilinski,” he said.

Stiles couldn’t help but beam.

“Well, one of them,” Deaton amended.

Stiles was sure he was going to vomit.

“ONE of them?!” he shrieked.

“Well, yes,” Deaton said, removing his gloves, “As far as I can tell, there are two in there. There may be three.”

“Oh sweet mother of god,” Stiles said.

Derek looked like he wanted to run, or kill something.

“You didn’t tell him, Derek?” Deaton asked.

Derek’s head snapped up as Stiles sat up quickly and rounded on Derek.

“You knew?! You fucking knew we would have multiples and didn’t tell me?!”

“No, I-“ Derek started.

“Stiles please, calm down. Your cubs-“ Deaton said, getting cut off.

“No. No. No. Fuck you both,” Stiles said, once again turning to face Derek.

“You lied to me?” he asked, tears welling up in his eyes at the thought that his lover would do that.

“No. Stiles. Listen to me for a minute…” Derek started, only to be cut off again.

“There’s no way he could have known, Stiles. All the mated pairs in his family were male and female. A female gestation is normal, like a human. The male gestation is more like a wolf because your body reacts to your cub as an intrusion. You will give birth sooner, and your cub may not make it. Evolution has supplied male mated pairs with multiples to ensure that at least one of them lives.”

“May not…” Stiles trailed off. Tears welled in his eyes as he thought of losing the little life inside him, “…I c-can’t d-do that.”

Stiles stood, still naked from the waist down, and stumbled to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet, attempting to not hyperventilate. He stood and turned on the tap, splashing his face and taking a few sips from his cupped hands.

He listened more closely to what Derek and Deaton were talking about when he heard Derek’s heartbeat ratchet up again. Panic and fear was thick in the air when Stiles took his next breath.

“What do you mean, Deaton?” Derek said slowly, as though he was trying hard to hold his composure.

“Exactly what I said, Derek. Stiles may not make it through this.”

Stiles vomited into the sink as Derek's howls ripped through the air.


End file.
